Искандар
/ }} |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = Обратная S |aka = Александр Великий, Король Завоевателей |traits = Возлюбленный Брюнхильды, Божественность, Мужчина из Греческой Мифологии, Гуманоид, Король, Мужчина, Верховая Езда, Слуга, Уязвим к Энума Элиш |gender = m |alignment = Нейтральное・Доброе }} Активные навыки Первый Навык= |-| Второй Навык= |-| Третий Навык= Пассивные навыки Благородный фантазм Ранг EX= |overchargeeffect = Снижает их защиту на 3 хода. |leveleffect = Урон + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Защита - |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% }} |-| Ранг 'EX'= |overchargeeffect = Снижает их защиту на 3 хода. Снижает их шанс критической атаки на 3 хода. |leveleffect = Урон + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Защита - |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% |2chargeeffect= Шанс Крита - |2c1= 10% |2c2= 20% |2c3= 30% |2c4= 40% |2c5= 50% }} |-| Видео (Новый)= |-| Видео (Старый)= Вознесение |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |29}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |10}} |43 = |8}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Улучшение навыков |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |15}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |29}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |5}} |71 = |10}} |72 = |8}} |81 = |22}} |82 = |20}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Характеристики Уровень связи (Bond) Биография Доступность был доступен для призыва во время: Факты *Iskandar is the first servant to have two different NP generation rate multiplier for pre-interlude and post-interlude. *During his NP the music playing in the background is his theme from Fate/Zero, "You Are My King". *Iskandar's Riding Skill get buff on 11 Jan 2017 update. *He received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on Fate/Accel Zero Order -LAP 2-, 5 September 2018 Update. *In one of his skill animations, the book he is reading is Homer's Odyssey, an epic poetry composed near the end of the 8th century BC written by Homer. Изображения Saint Graphs= Iskandar1.png|Стадия 1 Iskandar2.png|Стадия 2 Iskandar3.png|Стадия 3 Iskandar4.png|Стадия 4 IskandarAF1.png|День Дурака |-| Иконки= iskandaricon.png|Стадия 1 IskanderStage2Icon.png|Стадия 2 IskanderStage3Icon.png|Стадия 3 IskanderFinalIcon.png|Стадия 4 |-| Спрайты= Iskandar_New1.png|Стадия 1 Iskandar_New2.png|Стадия 2 Iskandar_New3.png|Стадия 3 S108 card servant 1 new.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 1) S108 card servant 2 new.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 2) S108 card servant 3 new.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 3) nplogo108.png|NP Iskandarsprite1.png|Стадия 1 (Старая) Iskandarsprite2.png|Стадия 2 (Старая) Iskandarsprite3.png|Стадия 3 (Старая) S108 card servant 1.png|Командная Карта (Старая Стадия 1) S108 card servant 2.png|Командная Карта (Старая Стадия 2) S108 card servant 3.png|Командная Карта (Старая Стадия 3) Iskandar_weapon.png|Sword of the Kupriotes Sprite |-| Эмоции= Iskandar 1.png|Стадия 1 Iskandar 2.png|Стадия 2 Iskandar 3.png|Стадия 3 |-| Эссенции= 189.png|Его Законное Место FateEXTELLA.png|Fate/EXTELLA |-| Другое=